


Of Assistants and Pills and Coins

by summerdayghost



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh yes. The medicine. Harvey had almost forgotten that he even needed that. Maybe that is why they had given him an assistant. So he would not get the chance to forget things like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Assistants and Pills and Coins

"Would you like some coffee, Sir?" She asked with a smile on her face.

The city of Gotham had hired him an assistant. Harvey didn't have a say in it. He almost fired her on her first day, but then he realized two things. One, she probably really needed the money, and two, his boss would probably just get him another one anyway.

Harvey shook his head, "No thank you Caroline."

Caroline nodded, "If you need anything let me know Sir. And please, call me Carrie."

"I will be sure to do that Caro- I mean, Carrie. Thank you."

"Don't forget to take your medicine tonight. Be safe Sir." After saying that Caroline sheepishly took her leave and only stumbled on her heels once. Harvey was almost proud of her for that. Usually she stumbled at least three times upon exit.

Oh yes. The medicine. Harvey had almost forgotten that he even needed that. Maybe that is why they had given him an assistant. So he would not get the chance to forget things like this.

It would have been bad if he had forgotten his medicine. Very bad. Very very bad. Almost as bad as the world seemed to believe it would be if he forgot about the man he used to be (or would it be men?).

All of his old friends now either actively avoided him or treated him like glass (except for one Jimmy Gordon who managed to do both at the same time).

Harvey Dent was aware of what he had done. All of the heinous crimes he committed as easily as if he were simply flipping a coin. All of the gruesome murders.

Harvey -knew-.

He knew better than anybody else would have. He was a witness to it all.

But he had foolishly believed he would be allowed to move on with his life by now.

Harvey had gotten the therapy he needed. Sure, Harvey sometimes heard the occasional voice in his head, but that was what the pills were for. People acted like he still had full blown Dissociative Identity Disorder. Like they were never sure which one they were talking to.

He had gotten plastic surgery. His face looked exactly as it had before the… incident in court. Yet people looked at him as if half of his face was still scarred with acid.

"And it will never change. You know it as well as I do. Come on Harvey, let me play… LET ME OUT YOU STUPID BASTARD!" The voice was back again. Yay.

"Shut up." Harvey muttered under his breath. He did not have the time for this.

Harvey inhaled and exhaled slowly as he looked down at his desk. Of course there was a coin on the desk.

A perfectly flippable coin.

"You know you want to." And maybe he did.

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is rushed. I wrote this a few months ago instead of paying attention in English class and I edited it in a sports bar… during the Stanley Cup… and my country won. Thank you for reading this.


End file.
